naruto: the kitsune and the ookami
by WolfGear
Summary: naruto is left for dead in the forest at age 5 and is found by some strange people. along with tsunade they train naruto to become the stongest ninja since the Yondaime. ocs Shilo Ookami,devin white ,NZ and CG Puppy. pairings shilo/anko naruto/yugito
1. Chapter 1

The Kitsune and the Ookamis

(Konoha Forest)

In the woods of Konoha a small blond boy with whisker marking on his face lay against a tree covered in blood. The boy had cut all across his body the only remaining clothes on him were a ragged set of orange shorts and piece of his once black shirt. His name was Uzumaki Naruto of age 4 he as just been once again for unknown reasons been chased and beaten by a mob of villagers. Except this time there were no ANBU to get him to the hospital.

_Why__._He thought

"Why is does everybody do this to me." He said now with tear sliding down his bloody face. His vision started getting bury from the blood loss, he say a fuzzy out line of someone running towards him, before he passed out form the blood loss heard a voice shout.

SEMPIIII!!!!! OVER HERE

(Blackness)

When Naruto woke up wasn't in the forest but in a nice warm bed and all of his wounds was bandaged up. He looked around the room to find it wasn't the hospital. Instead a room with a bookshelf and a desk, then the door opened. There stud a young woman with long brown hair going down to the middle of her back, she had brown chocolate colored eyes. She was dressed in a blue T-shirt with a flower design on the left side and wearing a pair of blue jeans. She smiled and said

How are you feeling?

Naruto jumped back and push against the wall with fear in his eyes.

Whoa hold on a sec I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a kind voice

Naruto look up at her.

Y-y-your not he said with a shaky voice

Of coarse not, now how about you tell me your name. The girl said

My names Uzumaki Naruto he said

That's better my names CG Puppy said the girl now named CG

Naruto started to giggle

That's a weird name he said trying to surpass the giggles

Better than being named after a Ramen topping she said pouting

After that Naruto stopped laughing and ask the question that had been on his mind.

Where are we? He asked with a bit if confusion

Oh yeah were at sempi's place about 20 miles form Konoha. Said CG

Were out side the village!!! Yelled Naruto

Hey quiet down a bit Naruto we found you about five miles from here so you were already pretty far away from the village.' Said CG

Now would mind telling me what happened to you, I mean when we found you were beat up and had blood all over you.

At this Naruto look sadden thinking back to how the mob of villagers attacked him and chased after him, calling him "demon" and "monster". He looks up at CG with eyes that showed hurt, pain, and loneness. Seeing this she wraps him in a hug at first he stiffens at the close contact but relaxes a bit after a few mounts. She starts whispering to him

Its ok, you don't have to tell me yet we'll just sit here and wait for Sempi to get back.

Hearing this Naruto looks up and asks "who Sempi?" CG looks at him and says he a friend of mine. His name is Ookami Shilo." He's in Konoha right now getting supplies for us; he'll be back in a couple of hours till then how about you tell me your story.

The Kitsune and the Ookami Chapter 2

(Konoha)

Walking down the streets of the hidden leaf was a man about 6 feet tall with an athletic build. He was wearing an army green jacket, underneath was a dark red shirt, with army green pants and black combat boots. He had red hair going down to his shoulders and had silver colored eyes. Following the man was a big brown/reddish wolf. They continued walking down the dusty streets, until the wolf spoke.

"Here is the place shilo-sama" said the wolf

"Thanks, and I've told you stop adding the Sama its just Shilo" said the man now know as Shilo

"Of course" said the wolf then it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The place they stopped is none other then Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. To say the least the place was a dump when he enter the building, there was graffiti all over the walls, saying things like "demon" and "murderer". Shilo kept looking around till he came to Naruto's door and noticed that it was broken down and there were ANBU in side the apartment room.

"_I hope this isn't the right apartment_" he thought

"anbu-san" Shilo called out intently an anbu with a dog mask turned around.

"_How did he sneak up on me_?" wondered the anbu

"Who are you and what is your business here" asked the anbu

"Nothing just wandering around and I stumbled upon this place" Shilo replied lying "_better keep the kid a secret looks like he's not well liked_." He thought

"This area is restricted please leave" the anbu said

"No problem, see ya" said Shilo already walking away once outside the Naruto's apartment shilo started walking down the street towards the business district. Well he was walking he started thinking about the kid he and CG found in the woods. He was wondering just who could be so heartless that they'd beat a 5 year old just about to death and leave him in the woods. Finding the kid's by using his sent only gave shilo one answer.

"The kid an orphan" he said out loud. Shilo continued walking till he passed a dango store with a familiar face in it. Inside was his friend Devin White talking with some purple haired girl and a girl with red eyes?

(Inside Dango Store)

Walking up to Devin's table Shilo noticed some of the changes since the last time they met. Devin now had blonde streaks in her black hair and had her tongue and belly pierced. She was wearing a dark line of outliner and had a light base. She was wearing a short black tennis skirt with a tennis shirt that was white and black. Her eyes were still hazel thou.

"Hey long time no see, Devi-chan" said Shilo finally reaching their table of the three girls

"Hey you're self Shi-chan" said Devin

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" yelled shilo

"Sure when you stop calling me devi-chan" she said

"Fine whatever, by the way who are your friends?" shilo replied

Oh yeah, the one with purple hair is anko and the one with red eyes is kurenai, their both chuunin here in konoha. Explained Devin

"Well nice to meet you anko-san, kurenai-san" Shilo said well giving a short bow

"So what are you doing here Shilo? You don't enter a city this size unless it important." Asked Devin with a bored expression

"Oh just trying to find some info on a blonde kid I found in the forest" he replied

"Did you say a blonde kid, does he have whisker marks on his face?" said anko with worry in her voice. Yeah that's what I said why you know you he is? Asked Shilo

"Yeah his name is Uzumaki Naruto" said kurenai

"Hmmm Naruto, Oh yeah he's Tsuande's godson" said Devin

"What" yelled a now a surprised anko and kurenai

"Yeah Shizune told me that Naruto's mother made Tsuande his godmother" Devin told the two kunoichi

"So he's Kushina's kid this could get interesting" shilo said with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2

Ch3 CG captured

(Konoha)

Walking down the street of konoha were two people. The one on the right was a male with long red hair down to his shoulder and was a least 6 feet tall, wearing an army green jacket with MNC in red on the back, with matching jeans. The person next to him was shorter at least 5 feet tall wearing a similar jacket with MNC written in black and wearing black shorts down to her knees, her hair was pulled back in to a high pony tail and had blond highlights going thro her black hair. The two were head towards Hokage tower.

"Shilo do think the Hokage will agree to us taking him?" the black/blonde girl said.

"Maybe, its up to Naruto weather he what to come with us or not, I won't force him to leave" explained shilo.

"Ok, but what about the consul I'm sure the basterds what him as a weapon" said Devin

"I don't care Kushina would have done anything to help us, so its are turn to do something for her, beside I'm sure were can solve this peacefully." Shilo said

"So, what would you do if they capture CG and are taking her in the anbu prisons?" asked Devin. "What make you say that?" shilo asked confused. She points up on to the rooftops ahead of them. The scene was a tied up CG and a knock out Naruto being carried by a squad of anbu. The moment shilo saw his friend tied up was also the moment that any peace talk went straight out the window.

Unleashing enough killing intent to make all around citizens and some shinobi wet themselves and pass out.

(Anbu squad that has CG and Naruto)

Feeling the killing intent the anbu squad leader wearing a dog mask gives the sign to stop. (Animals masks are eagle, dog, bear, snake, and cat) the dog masked anbu with silver hair turns towards the source of the killing intent. "Captain what should were do asks the cat mask anbu with purple hair. "Let's check it out" ordered inu "hai" all replied

(Street corner)

When the anbu got to the street corner they saw two strangers. Inu recognizing the one with red hair jumped in the street to confront them.

"Halt and identify yourselves" said inu the reply he got from them worried him some

"Release CG and Naruto now or I'll kill you, kakashi" shilo replied

After shilo's threat the bear masked anbu jump down from the roof and drew his sword aiming for shilo's head. Seen the attack shilo flashed throw hand seals and yelled "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" ****the wind pick up shaming the bear anbu in the wall those knocking him out. **

**"You'll pay for that" yelled the eagle mask anbu" as he jumped to attack Devin **

**"WAIT STOP" kakashi yelled but it was too late and Devin also flashed throw hand seals and yelled "****Raiton: ****yorozuri supea hou (lighting Release: 10,000 birds spear cannon)" ****a ball of electrical energy appeared in her hand with a ring forming around it. The energy shot forward piercing the poor anbu in the chest and killing him instantly. **

**Everything stops when extreme amount of killing intent flooded throw the streets. Everybody stopped and turn to see Sandaime Hokage standing on the roof with two more squads of anbu behind him. He was dressed in his old battle uniform. "What's going on here" he said in a dark tone. He looked over the scene finding the bear anbu against the wall knock out much to his relief then looking over to the eagle anbu who had a huge hole in his chest with blood all over the body. The Hokage looks at the two strangers on the street then to the anbu with on the roof with CG and Naruto still tied up. **

**"Kakashi report" he said **

The Kitsune and the Ookami ch 4: Tsuande attorney at law?

(Konoha anbu jail cell)

Shilo and company were sitting anbu jail why? Because they threatened to cut CG throat if they didn't surrender. So here they are sitting around waiting for the trail to start, were they would be put in front of the counsel for judgment. They were promised a fair trail at least since the anbu did attack them first and they acted in self defense.

"Fair trail my ass" muttered shilo to say the least he was pissed, what's worse is he dragged his friends into this.

"Worry, shilo I already sent a message to our lawyer we'll be out of here in no time" said Devin

"We have a lawyer?" asked a confused CG

"You bet puppy-chan, I got the best lawyer in the world" said Devin

"Who is it?" asked CG

"Tsuande" shilo said

(Konoha Park)

In the park a certain blonde boy was sitting on the swings by himself watching the other kids leave with their parents. Naruto was especially sad today not only was he alone but he got his new onee-chan (sister) in trouble with jiji-san (old man).

"Just when someone nice comes along they get taken away" cried Naruto

Naruto started to think back to CG question

(FASHBACK)

(Back in the cabin)

"_Do you what to come with us" asked CG_

"_Uh?" was all Naruto could say. "What do you mean?" he asked _

"_Well I was thinking if you what to you can come with me and shilo-Sempi, you can travel the world and we can train you." She explained_

"_Cool, but I what to become Hokage" he replied in a worried and hesitant voice he didn't what to hurt his new friends feeling. But he needs to become a leaf ninja to be Hokage._

"_Well you can just can back for the genin exams you really don't need to go to the academy" CG explained _

"_I'll think about nee-san" Naruto replied with a foxy grin just as the anbu knock down the door._

(End of flashback)

"Hey" called a sweet voice that snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, he looked up to see a woman wearing a black kimono with red flame on the bottom and on the shelves with a red sash ,she also had tan skin and blue eyes.

"What are you doing here by yourself, were are your parents little boy?" asked the woman

Naruto looked down with a sad look on his face his bangs covering his eyes. "Oh" I'm sorry" the woman said as she reached down and hugged him. Naruto stiffened from the hug but after a few seconds relaxed. The woman released him from the hug and stepped back. "Feel better" we asked with a smile

"Yeah, thanks uh?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to intrudes myself, my name is NZ" said the woman now known as NZ

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied thrusting his first into the air

(Road to konoha)

The scene on the main road to the village hidden in the Leafs was one that would make the Hokage cringe in fear. Riding on the back of the giant slug katsuyu was a very angry Tsuande and a very frightened Shizune.

"Tsuande-sama why are you so angry?" ask Shizune still shivering in fear

"Because those bastards through devi-chan and her friends in jail and hurt a small boy who did nothing and finally refused him medical treatment more than once, I think its time I had a talk with those idiots in that hellhole." Growled Tsuande


	3. Chapter 3

The Kitsune and the Ookami ch 5: court case and family ties

(Konoha consul/court room)

With in the konoha court room (which in reality was just the consul room rearranged in a court room: cheap basterds). Sitting behind a table were the accused Ookami shilo, Devin White, and CG Puppy. Surrounding them were the Clan heads ; Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Haishi and finally Uchiha Fugaku along with the elders Homura, Koharu and Danzo and of course the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"You three are accused of the following crimes" stated elder Koharu as she continued reading the report "Murder of a Konoha shinobi, entering without proper identification, kidnapping and throwing wild and illegal parties."

"WHAT" yelled Shilo he knew of the killing the shinobi, but what the hell was with kidnapping, the ID thing and throwing wild parties?

"However stated" elder Homura we are willing to lessen the sentence of these crimes if you comply with these terms" he said

"And what would those terms be?" Shilo asked thinking it would be something like "do you have a Kekkei Genkai we can reproduce into our ninja" and that's exactly what they ask (so predictable).

Shilo knew he had to by time for Tsuande so he did what he had to do. What that was you ask? He told them about his clan.

"Well I guess I can tell you about my clan and see if you what it apart of your village." Shilo coolly spoke instantly everybody perked up.

"Well lets start at the beginning shall we" he said and continued "the Ookami clan started when the Okami Ammy decide to mate with Ookami Jatsu. Then they had a little pup which was named Ookami Shilos. Who was my Great Grandpa, I think any ways he mated and had my Grandpa Ookami Shinto who married some women with the **Bakemonosou****(****Phantom's Phase). Now some of the consul members started drooling or at least the elders. Mainly because the**** Bakemonosou****(****Phantom's Phase) is a legendary bloodline (author cut in: the bloodlines will be explained at the end of the chapter) "Then my Father Ookami Shinjuku married my mother who had the ****Yousohoi****-****ru ****(element wheel)****finally we have the ****Akuma Yofun ****(Demon's rage)****. ****Which is mine and my forefather's bloodline limit." Shilo explain.**

The elder were happy as a child in a candy store. But the Hokage was kind enough to knock some sense into them. "We'll need to take a vote, if you would kindly wait here said the old Hokage as he moved to the other room to discuss in private.

One by one the consul member moved in the other room to discuss the deal in private. Finally the last member shut the door. All that remained in the court room were our three convicts/heroes and some Anbu.

"So we goanna escape now" ask CG softly because of the guards "because I can sense that NZ and Tsuande are close by."

"Let's go!" yelled Devin as the chains holding them fell to the floor. In a spilt second the Anbu were down and our three friends were running out the door.

(Streets of Konoha)

Running down the streets of Konoha are our strange hero's who were moving towards the park were NZ and little Naruto are. (Map appears shows chibi shilo and other moving toward chibi NZ and Naruto) finally after five minutes of running and not getting caught again surprisingly. The group arrives to the scene of NZ pushing Naruto on a swing.

"NZ!!" yelled shilo walking over to the swings. "We've been looking for you two. We got to get out of here fast." A sad look appeared on Naruto's face as he looked between NZ and the others.

"Do you have to go?" Naruto asked holding back tears. He was having the most fun he ever had and he made friends with NZ and CG he didn't want to loose them. CG being the most caring one bent down and gave Naruto hug.

"Naruto remember what I told you" Naruto nods "good see the man with the red hair, that's Shilo. So do you want to come with us?" CG said well hugging him.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, but first can you answer a question?" Shilo asked and waited for Naruto to respond. Naruto gave a nod. "Do know who your Parents are?"

Naruto was in a little daze and shook his no. Shilo sighed and thought "_they didn't tell him about his parents or any of his family?"_ He bent down so he was eye level with Naruto. This was a little hard because he's six feet tall. Finally after a few moments of silence Shilo spoke "Naruto your parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Ookami, your mother was my sister. That makes me your Uncle…." He finished.

A Pregnant silence

Naruto starts to speak in a shaky voice. "If that's true, where are my parents?" he asked tears start to roll down his face.

"Their dead Naruto, I'm sorry" Shilo answered then he asked "do want to come with me? You'll be able to meet your other Uncles and your grandfather if you do." Naruto gave a nod with tears of joy and sadness. "Good lets get going" just as he said that Tsuande came charging throw the town on her slug destroying buildings and other things.

"Well looks like our ride here lets get moving" yelled Devin as she hopped on the slug. The other followed with Naruto on Shilo's back.

(On top of katsuyu)

"Tsuande-sama" cried Devin as she walked up to the blonde woman with Shizune in the fled position mumbling 'were so dead' over and over. The Dusty blond turned to the black and blond girl. "So were to now, since you escaped without my help? She asked

"Go to Kumo then to Mt. Okiame" Shilo said walking up with the others. "Why Kumo?" Tsuande asked wondering who the red head was. "We need to pick a little friend for Naruto here, and then we can take him to meet his sister." Shilo explained with a smile.

"I have a SISTER!!!" the little blonde yelled

**End of chapter**

**Author's comments**

**That took a while to get done but I finally did it. It maybe a little confusing I might rewrite or it could be come clear in a couple of chapters**

**Anyway time for the bloodline explain ion **

First the **Bakemonosou (phantoms phase)**

**Just as it sounds it has the ability to make the user have no physical body. **

**White haired users **

**Second ****Yousohoi****-****ru ****(element wheel) **

**Allows the user to use all elements, such as fire, water, earth, wind, lighting, and is able to make new elements like ice or wood. Blond users **

**Third ****Akuma Yofun ****(Demon's rage)**

**It gives the user double their normal charka supply and increases strength, speed, and endurance by 10%. Red haired users **


End file.
